The Earth Child
by Unicorns4774
Summary: She thought that her had a normal life,then her family died and she found out that she was adopted. That she is a very powerful being and her parents arent human, but they cant care for her and send her to the cullens and werewolfs. Buffy/Twilight
1. Chapter 1

A New Life

I don't own Twilight, Buffy, or Angel, but I do own the Earth Child. LOL!!

A New Life

Tears shed from my eyes as I watched them lower my family into the ground. I could not even look at there faces one last time because they were burned to bad from the car accident. I loved them so much yet at the same time I hated them, well my parents anyway, they lied to me my whole life and nothing could ever make that right.

"Hey its time to go to the airport" Yelled Lisa. She has been my best friend since we were babies and it hurt to leave her and everything else that I knew and loved.

"Ok, be right there I just need to say goodbye" I yelled back.

"Alright but don't take too long or you'll miss your plane" and with that she left to give me a few minuets to say goodbye to the ones that I have loved the most in the world. "I will always loved you guys and will always think of you as my family no matter what happens after this, I just wish that I found out who and what I really am from you mom. I was always the closet to you and I was always honest to you, I thought that we trusted each other and did not have and secrets from each other. I guess I was wrong and even though I will love and miss you terribly it hurts me that you could not tell me the truth. As I turned to go more tears fell from my eyes, I ran to the car were my best friend was waiting to comfort me, and broke down in a fit of tears that would never truly end.

The car ride to the airport was filled with mindless chit chat about what we wanted to do this summer and promises of phone calls and visits. During the ride I was able to keep the tears back but when it was time to board the plane they began to fall once more.

"Promise to call me as soon as the plane lands and when you meet them. I'll miss you so much" Lisa cried to me as she hugged me goodbye.

"I will" I vowed as I hugged her back and then turned around and headed to the plane.

"BFFAEAE, please never forget your home, be safe Lily" I heard her shout as I walked away all I could do was call out "I will" and keep walking, I knew that if I looked back I would never be able to leave. I loved my best friend, she was more like my sister then my real sister was, then again my real sister was not really my real sister.

_Ok Lily,_ I thought, _just don't look back. Look straight ahead and keep walking, don't look back, don't look back._ Then at the last second I looked back and all I saw was the back of Lisa walking way. "Well I guess that it is better if I didn't see her face" and with that I walked onto the plane and sped off to a little town called Forks.

During the plane ride I was thinking about how I found out about who I really was. It was a few days before the funeral and my grandparents were staying with me until I left for Forks. I was in the living room flipping through the channels on the T.V then they came in with a few other people that I thought that I knew but then realized that I didn't. There was a woman and a man that both looked middle aged. The woman was short and had long blond hair and a face that looked too wise for some her age. The man had short dark hair, was well muscled and looked like he came right out of a magazine.

"Hello my name is Buffy and this is Angel. We are very sorry for what happen, I know how you feel. We have come to tell you something very important and it may be hard to handle but you are going to have to try."

I remembered nodding and they sat down next to me to continue in response. When I looked up to ask my grandparents if they knew what these people wanted to tell me they were gone. After the deaths of my family they never left my side. _I guess that they do know if they are willing to leave me alone with these people_, I thought to myself.

"Are you ok dear?" the women, Buffy asked.

I only nodded again and then the man, Angel, said something that made my head spin.

"You are adopted."

That was when I fainted. When I woke up they told me everything. They said that they were my real parents they then told me all about the magical world, including their parts in it and mine. I am something called the Earth Child and I am destined to become the most powerful magical being that ever has been or ever will be. That was when I found out that my father is a vampire and my mother is a slayer. That my aunt is some kind of magical ball of energy called the key, my birth mothers best friend is a powerful goddess, I have 4 cousins, one half brother on my fathers side and 7 half brothers on my mothers side.

They then said something about gaining traits of a vampire on my sixteenth birthday and that Giles and Willow will get in touch with everybody to unbind my powers. Also that they could not take care of me for long so the started to argue of were I would be safe each of them suggesting a friend, finally they agreed that I would go to Forks High School and live with an old friend of my fathers and his adopted family, then on weekends I would go to my mothers friend in La Push. When I was not in school I would be training I learn control over my emotions. I was planning to visit them every other weekend and then in a few months Giles and Willow along with others would finally unbind my powers. They said that when that happened it would be hard to control them and that my emotions tie into my power, so by controlling my emotions I would be able to control my powers.

Well now I'm on my way to forks and my new life hoping that I would not let anybody down.

**I hope that you liked my story so far, don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter Two

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing that I knew someone was shaking me saying that we have landed.

I opened my eyes and thanked the nice women, grabbed my carry on bag and exited the plane to meet my new adopted families. My parents could not agree to which couple, either vampire or werewolf, would be my new legal guardians so they each chose someone they felt would be best. Of course dad chose Carlisle Cullen, the leader of the vampire coven in Forks, and long time friend of my father. Then my mom chose the leader of the werewolf pack in La Push, his name is Sam.

For those of you that are new vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies.

_Well this is going to be fun; two mortal enemies have to share custody over me. O god this is going to suck._

When I got off the plane the weather completed my mood of sorrow. When I got off the plane there were only two groups of people. One group was manly made up of males with only one female. They all had tanned skin, short hair and were huge. The other group had what looked like 4 couples and then one more male. They were all very pale, beautiful and had weird eyes. The two groups were yelling at each other, I could hear growls from each side it was like a war over there.

When I started to walk down the stairs out of the plane one of them noticed me and yelled "she's here" then they all ran over to me and started yelling out questions.

"You're Phoenix, right?"

"How was your flight?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Are you tired?"

"Hi. Yes I'm Phoenix. My flight was ok. And of course I'm tired and hungry it was a very long flight." As soon as the words were out of my mouth they started to herd me to their cars. It was then that I noticed that one of them was staring at me the whole time. "Wait, you all know who I am but I don't know who you all are."

Two males one from each group stepped forward and everybody else lined up behind them.

_I'm guessing that the pale one in front is Carlisle and the other one in front is Sam. I can't believe that vampires and werewolves are in the same town and they are standing right next to each other and seem perfectly fine with it._

They all then told me there names and when the last werewolf stepped up to me to tell me his name it felt like the whole world fell away and there was just me and him. I could tell by the look in his eyes that is was the same for him. We just stood there staring in each others eyes, it felt like we were there forever but I could have only been a few minuets.

"Hey, come on you can ride in my car." The vampire called Hunter then pushed himself over to me and grabbed my arm towing me to the parking lot.

"Who was that?" I asked still dazed by the werewolf.

"O that was Paul. He has a really bad temper I was a little worried when I heard that everybody was coming to greet you, especially him. Ha, I guess that I was worried for nothing, although now I think I have to worry about me being around you. I don't want to lose an arm or something. He is a very protective person even more then my dad."

"What are you talking about, losing arms and protection? Who is your dad?" _God I'm sooo confused what the hell is he talking about._

"Edward Cullen is and Bella is my mom."

"Cool."

That was when we got to the car and that is also when I decided to keep my true identity a secret from everybody that did not already know. I knew that Carlisle, Esme, and Sam knew because they were my parent's friends and they were also the ones that would be teaching me one how to control my powers. But since they knew then Edward would know because he could read minds and Alice would know because she could see the future. I knew that the werewolves could hear each others thoughts when they were in wolf form but the Alphas thoughts were privet, they could only hear the thoughts that he wanted them to hear. I also knew that it is really hard and painful to keep things from a werewolves imprint so I would tell Sam that he could tell Emily only if he made her promise not to tell anybody else.

_Ok later today I would get Edward, Esme, Alice, Carlisle, Sam, and Emily together and we would talk about me so that everybody understood everything and how important it is not to tell anybody. The less that know the better, maybe I should ask if all of them could help my train in some way. I heard that Emily did yoga and meditated. I hope she would teach me._

Just then I noticed that Hunter was talking.

"Ok and don't go on shopping trips with Alice. Don't even mention clothes or anything related to shopping, because you will regret it. Also don't let Emmett talk you into anything, he is like a little kid and always gets in trouble. So any questions?"

"Nope, I'm good. Thanks for the tips." _Even if I did not get half of them because I was thinking, o god he is talking again, doesn't he ever stop._

I sudden noticed why he started to talk again.

"Were here, welcome to the Cullen House. What do you think?"


End file.
